


away to a restless future

by clandescene (leevee)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kagerou Project Fusion, Boys Being Boys, Car Accidents, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Plot Twists, Queerplatonic Relationships, Tags Contain Spoilers, Time Loop, casual date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/clandescene
Summary: “I want crepes,” Jisung repeated himself while staring at the ceiling. Felix and Hyunjin’s arms are too heavy to be removed from his belly.“All of sudden?” Seungmin asked from the bathroom, his voice was mixed with the sound of running water. “I thought you said you just want to spend today in the room?”“Not anymore.”###or, the 00L had a Harajuku crepe date.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 15
Collections: SKZ Jukebox Fest Speed Round





	away to a restless future

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jin's song, [My Funny Weekend](https://open.spotify.com/track/7iUq8aVpWgM5h38n5dx3rJ?si=qxoRdkJaSxOFnpgrVHQ47A). This was Hiyori's character song. The fic title was taken from the post-chorus, too.
> 
> And if you were once into Kagerou Project, you knew exactly what happened to our cheery bright queen Asahina Hiyori.
> 
> This is my first published work in this fandom, so I would like to say: long live QP 00L!

On August 15, Han Jisung said his first words. “I want crepes.”

Seungmin walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. “Whaya seh?”

“Clean your mouth, I can’t hear you,” Jisung grunt. He had not moved from his sleeping position, since he was just woken up. “But I think you’re trying to say ‘What do you say?’ right?”

Seungmin nodded. He glanced towards Felix and Hyunjin who still trapped Jisung inside their cuddle cage and the last empty tub of ice cream that was hidden under the bed. Oh, so mint choco was hiding in that spot since last night? Seungmin looked for the remaining trash everywhere after he woke up, but he still could not find it. He felt guilty for the hospitality staff; they really made a mess during the movie marathon last night.

“I want crepes,” Jisung repeated himself while staring at the ceiling. Felix and Hyunjin’s arms are too heavy to be removed from his belly.

“All of sudden?” Seungmin asked from the bathroom, his voice was mixed with the sound of running water. “I thought you said you just want to spend today in the room?”

“Not anymore. I suddenly want crepes.” The songwriter rubbed his eyes and continued, “Remember when we went to Japan for the first time?”

“When we’re forced to look for crepes because you want them? And ended up spending hours looking for bus stops?”

Seungmin walked out of the bathroom with a wet face. “Wait, Lix, you’re awake?”

Jisung blinked as Felix removed his lower arm from Jisung’s belly. As the Australian sat on the bed, Jisung decided to carefully remove Hyunjin’s arm so he could brush his teeth too.

“Jisung talked a bit loud,” the boy answered while stretching up.

“You’re like a cat,” Jisung commented with a smile.

“And you told me that far too much,” Felix replied. “But you said you’re craving for crepes? Me too. Let’s eat crepes for breakfast.”

“Whipped cream and ice cream for breakfast?” Seungmin raised his eyebrow while applying his morning skincare.

“Why? We’re not on any diet.” Jisung entered the bathroom. “Let’s eat crepes while we can. And this time, we’re hailing a taxi.”

“I don’t say it’s a bad idea,” Seungmin replied.

“And I miss Japanese crepes, too!” Felix said with a cheery tone. Seems he was in a good mood, today. “Let’s eat crepes while in Tokyo! Hyunjin, wake up! We’re having crepes for breakfast!”

* * *

Waking Hyunjin up was always a hard task, but it was an even harder task since he was the last to fall asleep.

“The movie was great!” he said to defend himself. “You guys ate too much ice cream and immediately fell asleep. I had no one to talk about the scenes, no one!”

“You drank too much Dr. Pepper!” Felix responded. “I knew something is wrong with you when you started to hype even the most boring scene.”

“It matches well with the  _ karaage _ !”

“It’s fine, Lix,” Seungmin calmly barged into the conversation, although he sat on the front seat of the taxi. “We’re now strong enough to carry him into the taxi. He’ll be awake once he’s in a moving car.”

“Without changing my sleepwear?” Hyunjin got reminded of the pink pajama with cute ferret prints that he wore last night. “No!”

The taxi dropped them pretty close to Takeshita Street’s entrance, where four different crepe stores are standing across each other. Seungmin ran his eyes towards all of them and asked, “So... which one?”

Jisung marched towards a pink crepe stall that has the least queue. “We haven’t been there, right? I want strawberry crepes.”

“Wait, but usually you don’t eat strawberry ones?” Felix furrowed. “Jisung, what’s going on?”

“Nothing!” He smiled brightly, eyes moving from the top row to the bottom. “Strawberry and banana, strawberry and cookies, strawberry and chocolate...”

“Hyunjin should order,” Seungmin said.

“Me?” The boy glared. “Out of nowhere?”

“Jisung dragged us here, Lix is good with his English, my Japanese is good enough,” Seungmin explained. “It’s your turn to order. Just say the numbers! Mine is 78!”

“And I’m 80!” Felix yelled from behind. “Ji, what number?”

“Still thinking,” he replied. “Left or right?”

“Left?”

“I don’t know what to order yet!” Hyunjin wailed. “Lix, what’s your number again?”

“56!” Jisung shouted. “That’s it, 56!”

“56 for Lix?”

“Hyunjin, no!”

“Meiji Shrine is walking distance from here, right?” Seungmin asked with a deadpan. “I need some peace.”

* * *

Hyunjin spelled the wrong number. He ended up with a jumbo crepe.

“Ji, you sure you don’t want more?”

He shook his head. “I’m full!”

“But there’s still so much left!”

“And I ate more than you!” Jisung protested. “Of all orders, why did you get mine wrong?”

“I didn’t mean to!” Hyunjin groaned. “Be glad I’m willing to switch.”

“Because of your fault,” Jisung added. “One last bite, okay? I’m so full.”

He took another bite of the giant-sized strawberry banana crepe. Felix nudged them to get another bite, not noticing that a bit of whipped cream stuck on his cheek.

“Lix, slow down,” Seungmin took a tissue from his bag and wiped the cream off Felix’s cheek.

“Thanks, Min!”

Seungmin gazed over his three same-age best friends whom he loved dearly. Wait,  _ loves. _ He loves them so much. As he linked his hands with Felix and Jisung who happily munched on Hyunjin’s crepes, the boy thought of how lucky he was to meet them and love them in this life. They were too unpredictable, and it amused him.

How unpredictable, if anyone dared to ask?

Well, yesterday on August 15, Jisung didn’t ask for crepes.

Someone crashed onto Hyunjin who was at the back, trying to consume his humongous breakfast as quickly as possible. The remaining dessert fell on the ground. “Aaahh!”

“I’m sorry!” the passerby apologized deeply. “Buy again?”

Hyunjin shook his head quickly. “No need!” He nudged the rest of his buddies with sparkly eyes, “I’m done with my food! Let’s go!”

Seungmin smiled as the oldest among them happily walked towards Yoyogi Park, although he took the wrong direction as he stood before the wrong zebra crossing. The last time someone crashed on them and destroy their crepe was eighteen August 15th ago. Unlike Jisung, he kept track of the loops.

“Jin, come back!” Felix shouted cheerily as he looked up the map. “Wrong way!”

But Hyunjin did not listen, and Seungmin tightened his arm around Felix’s. Jisung let go of his hold on Seungmin and ran towards the lost boy.

At the very least, he knew that today’s August 15th was going to end very soon. When will they ever step into the park? After almost a hundred time loops, an accident always happened before he could walk through the wooden gate. At this point, it made Seungmin felt more annoyed than saddened.

Hyunjin did not listen. As the pedestrian light went from red to green, the boy stepped into the zebra cross.

And yet Jisung already threw him to the back and ran to the center of the street, letting the speeding truck crashed on him.

“Jisung!” Felix screeched beside him with an ear-shattering voice. “No, Jisung!”

Hyunjin was too startled to react. He was frozen, unable to even move towards the bleeding body.

And Seungmin stood tall, eyes locking with the heat-haze standing at the other side of the crossroad.

_ “You did nothing, this time,” _ the heat-haze mouthed.

_ “Tired,” _ he mouthed back. His heart was too tired of feeling ache, numbed after seeing too much failure.

It had been fifteen August 15 since the last time Seungmin and Jisung talked about stopping the time loop.

_ “You can’t even realize what is going on,” _ the heat-haze said for the last time.  _ “Be careful.” _

The world turned black at an agonizing speed and Seungmin realized: for the first time in forever, they actually manage to save Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I have put enough foreshadowing >///<
> 
> Thank you for the mods of the jukebox speed round, I have fun writing this one, even if I cannot resist not including some angst. Also thank you for reading this far, any constructive criticism would be highly appreciated ^^ see you next time!


End file.
